No Second Chance for You
by RubyRedSpiderLily
Summary: "Oi. Watch were your going." "OI. Stop that crying this instant!" "Fucking-LAMBO!" The difficulties being born into the mafia. But when you're Reborn, not even able make it out of the womb alive, and then realize that you've become just a part of the brattiest kid on the planet's mind who was ALSO born into the mafia, well..lets just say that life went from hard to 'FUCK YOU'.


**"Oi. Don't do that." "OI. Watch were your going." "OI! Stop that crying this instant!" "Fucking-_LAMBO_!" I know how hard it is to be born into the mafia, believe me I do. But when you're given a "second chance", not even able make it out of the womb alive, and then realize that you've be come nothing more than a part of a bratty- no _the_ brattiest kid on the planet's mind who was _also_ born into the mafia, well...lets just say that life went from hard to 'FUCK YOU'. Rated T for strong language and future death.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Rated T for strong language and future death.

I do not own KHR.

* * *

"Oi! Behind you!"

Gun shots fired through the air along with the voices of tired, ragged men and women. People in black suites firing behind cars or whatever they could fit behind along with the bodies of the fallen littering the streets was all that could be seen.

"Damn," I cursed. We were really unprepared.

This was supposed to be a quick and easy job. What was supposed to be a quick disposal mission turned into a all out war.

I crouched lower from my place behind a vehicle as bullets broke through the windows and pieces of glass fell on me.

Tap, tap, tap!

Hearing foot steps coming from behind, I hurriedly turned around and pointed my gun at the possible threat. Said possible threat held up both his hands, his gun in one.

"H-hang on, Carol! It's just me, see?!" The man before her exclaimed, voice shaking.

His shoulder length brown hair was in a messy pony tail, strands of hair flying everywhere. His brown eyes showed nothing but stress. I relaxed a bit.

"W-we need to call backup NOW!" David yelled in a panic. I growled.

"We already called backup! There's no one left near the area to send! We're on our own!" I yelled back, annoyed with him. Why was this guy here again?

This man was a complete novice. In no way shape or form was he a value to this family.

"B-but-!"

"Shut up and kee-!"

BANG!

...

...

...

"Wha...what-?"

BANG!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Congra... your hav... Twins..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"...-so happy..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"-very sorry. It's gone..."_

_"No..."_

* * *

If I had dime for every time I woke up in a dark moist place, I'd...well I'd have about 5 dimes, but that's not the point. The point is that I have no idea about where I am. Or how I got here.

_'Think,' _I told myself._ 'What the hell happened?'_

We were... I was...

Oh.

I got shot.

Twice.

_'Fuck!'_ I cursed in my head. How could I had let that happen?! I'm better than that dammit! I shouldn't have gotten distracted so easily! Damn that novice for distracting me and damn me for getting distracted!

I tried to move around but found that I had limited mobility. I was inside of something-something small and cramped. And wet. I tried kicking.

_"Oh! That was a strong one this time!" _a muffled voice of a women said.

What in the...

I kicked again.

_"Oh my! He's lively today!"_

He? The hell is going on?!

I tried to wiggle around to get a better feel of my small prison, but all I could tell was that I was in the fetal position, trapped with no way out. Still I kept trying.

_"Oh shit. Lil guy's gettin' ready to be born!"_ Another muffled voice said. This one female as well. I stopped to listen.

_"Yep. It's almost time. Won't be long now," _said the first voice. I could feel slight vibrations as she spoke.

_"Hm. And how's your husband doing?"_ asked the second voice.

I heard a sigh. _"...He's...still upset."_

_This time the other women sighed. "But...he does realize that it wasn't baby Lamy's fault, right?"_

_"..."_

_"It died before..."_

_"..."_

_"Lambo didn't kill it."_

_"I know! I know. But as far as he's concerned, Lambo killed his own sibling! No matter what I or the doctors tell him, his views won't change!"_

Lambo? From what I gathered, he's just a baby. The women whose voice could feel was probably the mother. And what about this dead sibling?

Lost in thought, I spaced out on the rest of their conversation until I felt someone's hand pressing against my small imprisonment. A rather large hand might I add. Or at least...that's what I thought it was.

_"Don't worry, Baby," _a warm voice cooed softly. _"Once your born, Papa will no doubt fall in love with you. You'er his son after all."_

And then it hit me.

They were talking about me.

They were talking about me?

They were talking about _me_!

I'm Lambo.

* * *

**Or is she? Thank for taking the time to read this! I hope you in enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, those who are still waiting for that new chapter of Hewie, don't worry it's coming. I've just been busy with senior year and I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Figured I'd might as well get started on it.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
